Worry No More
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: Okay there is a third Genre and that is Friendship. Zelda has doubts about some things, but can Bowser and a certain guest help ease her worries. BowserxZelda.


**Hi everybody today is a special day because it's my birthday! I am finally 19 not that it's that big of deal just had to get that out there that's all. Anyway this one shot came up while playing my third memory card on Melee. It takes place about a few weeks after the tournament. So I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Melee.**

Worry No More

It had been about two since short "best couple" tournament was over and Zelda was engaged to Bowser, who she loved very, but she still had her doubts. She stared out the window wishing she didn't have to worry about him. But she could not help, but worry since she was afraid that once they arrived in Hyrule that someone might try to kidnap her. Which she knew Bowser would protect her, but she worried that he might not stop beating the kidnapper. While she was very deep in thought a crawl tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and saw Bowser smiling as he said, "There you are Zelda." So are you excited about being a mother?"

Zelda just stood there in disbelief, she completely forget that Bowser had a son.

She turned away as she said, "Well, to be honest Bowser I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a mother yet. Plus I'm afraid you may not be able to control your angry if I'm captured by someone."

Zelda waited for Bowser to answer, but instead he started to laugh.

"What's so funny Bowser?" Zelda asked, turning back around to face him.

Bowser calmed down has he said, "Nothing except for the fact that you are worrying to much about silly things. I know I might lose my temper, but only in the kidnapper's hideout and second Junior pretty much looks after himself, but it'll be nice to have someone look after him besides just myself."

"Oh I guess I didn't need to worry that much, but Junior will happy to have a mother won't he?" Zelda asked, hoping he would say yes.

Bowser stood there with his arms crossed and grinning as he said, "Well, what to do you think he'll say?"

Zelda thought for a moment wondering "_What would junior say if he found out that his father and I are getting married."_

She was still deep in thought when a voice called out, "Papa, Papa!"

She came back to reality when she realized that Bowser holding Bowser Jr. in his arms.

When Zelda saw this she could not help, but smile. She had never since this side of Bowser that much, so it was a nice change to see.

Bowser Jr. looked at Zelda and asked, "Who's that Papa?"

Bowser just smiled has he said, "Well, Junior this is Zelda and she's going to be your new mother."

Junior jumped from his father arms and looked at Zelda with his arms crossed said, "Well, I have just one to say about that. Mama, Mama!"

Zelda bent down and hugged Bowser Junior in her arms loving. Bowser walked over to Zelda and joined in the hug. What they didn't notice is that Peach saw and heard everything and she could help but let out an "Aawww."

She then noticed a figure behind her. So turned around ready to slap whoever it was silly. Her hand was grabbed by a gloved hand and she looked up and met eyes with Fox's

"Well, it seems that this is the second time I found hiding here Peach." Fox said, grinning while letting go of Peach's hand.

Peach just sighed as she said, "Honestly Fox how do you keep on finding me no matter where I go?"

Fox put his hand on her cheek as he said, "Well, it's obvious that I care about you since you are my best frined."

Peach could not help, but blush and their faces slowly got closer and closer to each other until, they were cut off by a beeping noise.

Peach looked down and said, "Oh no I completely forgot about my cake."

Peach started to run off, but stopped and looked at Fox, "Fox um would you like to come with me to see how it tastes."

Fox smiled as he started walking with her while he said, "Of course Peach I'd love too."

They then started to walk down to the kitchen unaware that they where holding each others hand as they walked.

**So how was it? I hope everyone liked this one shot. By the way I decided to give an early Christmas gift to a friend of my ****Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus. So I hope he likes this even thought two of three characters star in this one. Anyway I guess that's it so review and thank you for reading.**


End file.
